Unfaithful
by Dominatrice
Summary: “I’m killing him Draco.” She whispered from her position at his side. He snorted inelegantly, no doubt wishing that she meant it literally. “Killing him from the inside out.” D/G oneshot. Implied H/G. Rated for reference to adult content. Complete.


Unfaithful

**Unfaithful **

Ginny breathed in deeply as her eyelids fluttered shut, allowing the cold stone beneath her to cool her feverish body. She couldn't help smiling as his fingers started to trace ticklish patterns across her stomach. Rolling onto her side she propped her head up on one hand and traced his jaw line with the other. Ginny watched in fascination as his eyelashes came to rest on his pale cheeks and his perfect, silky lips parted slightly. Lightly brushing some hair out of his eyes she glanced over his shoulder and sighed as she saw the time.

"Draco." His eyes were open again, staring intently into her own. "We've got to go, ten more minutes and Snape will be here." She shivered with something akin to anticipation as excitement flashed through his eyes and a smirk formed on his lips, she was addicted to that exhilaration he gave her; the way he never locked the door when they were shagging in classrooms, when he would brazenly pull her unexpectedly into an alcove. Letting out a long, shuddering sigh Ginny detached herself from their entangled limbs and started to gather her clothes from where they were scattered around the Potions classroom. Still he had not said a word.

Ginny leant against a desk and considered the boy sprawled out on the ground before her. Taller than most boys in the school he topped a decent six foot two, of slender build and well proportioned limbs (that she _could_ attest to) he really was a sight to behold. And for all Ginny had had him in many ways, she could never really have him. The thought put a bitter twist to her smile and, reading easily the look on her face, Draco was by her side in seconds.

"You know we can't." He whispered into her hair, tears pricked the back of her eyelids.

"I know." She whispered back, straining not to let her voice crack. Placing both of her small hands on his bare chest Ginny pushed him back gently, giving him one last glassy eyed look from beneath her eyelashes before she slipped past him and out of the classroom. Draco stared at the space she had just occupied and felt hot, bitter tears gather in the corners of his vision. Pulling his clothes back on with rough, jerky gestures he did a few, well placed, _scourgify_ spells (out of respect for Snape) and left the classroom as they had found it.

xoxoxox

Ginny sighed with relief as she entered the common room, it was only a quarter to seven and she was right in her thinking that no one would be up yet. Slipping up to her dormitory she was careful not to wake any of her roommates as she scrunched up her bed sheets and made her way quietly to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower cubicle Ginny turned the water on as hot as she could bear it and sank to the floor, hugging her knees.

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

Tears began to slowly trickle down her face; she pretended they were water drops. She was trying to love Harry, she really was, but he would never be Draco. Harry was everything a young woman could wish for; kind, good looking, financially stable, heroic, genuine… but he didn't compliment Ginny the way Draco did. Draco was few of those things, out of the five positives about Harry he was two of them: financially stable and good looking. But he fitted Ginny in a way she had never experienced before, physically, mentally and emotionally. They never really talked much, finding solace in each others bodies. Ginny clenched her teeth and was unable to repress a self depreciating sob. Here she was thinking of herself, and it was Harry who was the victim. He had done nothing wrong, been nothing but kind and loving, and she was _screwing_ Draco Malfoy behind his back. And by screwing she meant shagging, fucking, animalistic _sex_. She hadn't even snogged Harry yet.

_**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**_

And the worst part of the whole damned business was that he knew. He _knew_ and still he loved her. She could see it in his eyes every time she said she was off down to the kitchens for a late night snack. He didn't even offer to go with her anymore. Body racking sobs had consumed her now, her fists squeezed so tightly that perfectly shaped, bright red crescent moons decorated both of her small, pale hands. Reaching a hand up she blindly groped at the knob on the wall, telling herself she deserved it as the cascading water fell hotter and hotter onto her protesting body.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

Twenty minutes later Ginny stepped out from the shower, wrapping a thick towel around her slender, red raw body. Grabbing her wand from the side she muttered a spell to disperse the claustrophobic steam that was closing in around her. Staring at herself in the mirror she lifted the corner of her towel to stare at her body. Bruises glared, bright and ugly, from both sides of her hips; a result of the edge of the desk and Draco's frenzied hands. Dropping the towel altogether she set about casting glamour's over her body. Harry might know, but she'd be damned if she flaunted it in front of him.

xoxoxox

Ginny walked briskly into the Great Hall, eyeing the Gryffindor table for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Spotting them situated in the middle of the table she made her way over, big smile plastered on her face. Stopping behind Harry she ran a hand through his thick dark hair, bending down to place a chaste kiss on his lips when he turned his head.

"Morning Harry!" she chirped, sliding onto the bench next to him. He grinned back at her, reaching a hand up to tuck a stray curl in behind her ear.

"Morning Gin." He replied, accompanied with a shy smile. Of course. Ginny risked a quick look up into his eyes and felt her heart sink, he knew. In some ways she wished that Harry would confront her and yell and scream, but he didn't. She knew he blamed himself for her straying away, and she hated what she was doing to him. But once hooked… there was no rehab for Malfoy Addicts that she was aware of. The only thing that gave her any small comfort was the knowledge that he didn't know who she was having her elicit affair with, she could see the suspicion in his eyes every time she talked to a boy, but (she hoped) the thought that it might be Draco Malfoy never seemed to cross his mind.

Ginny made her way mechanically through breakfast not really processing what she was eating; only that she was and both her boyfriend and brother seemed to be happy with it. She went almost a full thirty minutes before she looked at Him. Their eyes met across that small space (a matter of only metres) yet he may as well have been a thousand miles away for all the good it was. Glancing back down at her breakfast quickly Ginny fought to prevent herself from blushing; in that spilt second she had been back in the dungeon, bent over a desk as he took her roughly from behind. Feeling her breathing quicken she stood up abruptly, excusing herself on the pretence of going to the toilette before class. Rushing out of the hall Ginny didn't stop until she was out of sight of any visible students. Bending over with her hands on her knees, Ginny leant her head against the wall, trying to mentally quell the throbbing that was coming from between her legs. She wasn't shocked when a pair of cool hands came to rest on her hips.

"Desperate already, Red?" Ginny whimpered, even the sound of his voice had her trembling. "Quite the wanton little witch are we not." It was a statement, not a question. Without giving warning, he suddenly flipped her around so that her back was pressed up against the wall. "I'm going to take you, right here, right now, right where your little boyfriend could stumble across us any moment." She wanted to protest, to tell him she didn't want to do this anymore, but her skirt was already on the ground, and he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she shuddered and clutched at him, all protests momentarily forgotten.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

"I'm killing him Draco." She whispered from her position at his side. He snorted inelegantly, no doubt wishing that she meant it literally. "Killing him from the inside out." He said nothing, she knew he would love to really kill Harry and have her to himself, but she didn't think Azkaban would allow for that. "I can't do this anymore." That got a reaction. He jack knifed up into a sitting position and stared down at her in a mixture of horror and anger.

"Don't do this to me Red." He protested fiercely, grabbing her shoulders. "Don't leave me now; I've never needed anyone like this before. If I can't have you, even like this, I'll… Merlin be damned Ginny, I'll have nothing!" Ginny turned her face away, not wanting to hear it. She couldn't bear to see the desperation and _need_ in his eyes. Standing abruptly, she pulled her clothes back into something resembling order and started to walk away. Draco scrambled to his feet and called after her. "You need this as much as I do Red! You'll be back, I _know_ you!" Ginny walked faster blocking his voice out of her head. What got her the most was that he was right. He did know her, better than herself.

xoxoxox

Days had past since the incident in the corridor and she managed without once sneaking off to meet Draco. She was trying with Harry she really was, she had even kissed him, properly, not just a peck on the lips. He'd been overjoyed, obviously feeling like he was making some sort of progress, and had been enthusiastic. She had wished fervently for Draco's talented tongue the entire time. Harry had no experience to count and had not known how to kiss to bring pleasure. Ginny found herself wishing fervently that she would never have to sleep with him. After several days of her herculean effort it all came crashing down around her ears. She had been making her way up from Potions, he was going to his Common Room, they had (quite literally) collided in the corridor. The moment their bodies touched Ginny felt the need for him grow within her. She had barely had time to mutter "Kitchens, midnight." before she had been grabbed by Collin and swept along the corridor. She hadn't dared look back to see if he'd heard.

_**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

Harry hovered by the door to her dormitory, a frown marring his forehead as she slipped a clip into her hair to keep it back off her face.

"Will you be out late Gin?" carefully keeping her expression light and open Ginny smiled at him through the mirror.

"Not especially, I'm heading over to see Luna, so it depends how much we get into the caching up, I haven't really talked to her in a while." She smiled brightly, the lie tasting rank in her mouth. Harry nodded, not meeting her eyes, and swallowed.

"Of course." He said quietly. Walking over he stood behind her and kissed her on the side of her neck, Ginny tried not to tense up too noticeably. "I love you, Gin." He whispered before giving her a knowing look and walking away. She swore her heart started to crack right there. She was spared having to try and reply. He'd already gone.

xoxoxox

Ginny knew what she had to do, but as soon as she saw Draco any constructive thoughts that she might have been having fell away. When she would think back on the encounter in later years Ginny would acknowledge that deep down both of them probably knew what this encounter meant. They threw themselves at each other with a passion and fervency that neither of them had experienced before. He took her in every way he could; aggressively, slowly, missionary, from behind… by the end of the night Ginny was aching and sore, but oh so satisfied. They lay on the floor, pressed close to each other, listening to each others heart beats.

"Why Ginny?" he asked eventually, voice cracking on her name. "Why are you leaving me?" She started to weep quietly. Somehow, without intention, she had put two men through hell.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

"He _knows_ Draco, he knows and I'm destroying him. He doesn't deserve this." She buried her head further into his chest savouring that unique smell that was him. "This has got to stop. I can't keep hurting him like this." She could feel him shaking with repressed sobs next to her, his anguish belied by the way he clung possessively to her.

"So it's okay to destroy me instead?" He asked quietly, utter hopelessness and despair shadowing his voice. "It's okay to kill _me_ from the inside out because I don't matter." He held her tighter as she sobbed into his chest, body shaking from the force of them.

"You know that's not how I feel Draco! But we will never be together, _never_. And it's our own fault we've gotten ourselves into this mess, Harry for once has done nothing!" Draco squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to hear her words, knowing she spoke the truth.

"It's not fair." He whispered, sounding so childlike and vulnerable that Ginny shifted up in his arms so that his head was resting in her bosom. Stroking her hair she rocked him gently in her arms, all the while thinking resentfully that no, life wasn't fair. Ginny didn't know how long they lay their in their mournful silence, but eventually he stirred against her.

"So this is good bye then, isn't it?" He whispered, staring as deeply into her eyes as he could, trying to memorise them, imprint them on the back of his eyelids so that every time he closed his eyelids she would be there. She nodded not trusting herself to speak. She knew he understood why.

_**Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore**_

Sitting up Draco drew her up with him, letting his eyes trace her body with familiar eyes. Cupping her face gently in his large, slender hands he drew her slowly to him and kissed her. It was unlike any kiss Ginny had ever received from him. Gently he took his time, pouring everything he felt into it, taking her to heights she'd not experienced before even with him. When he eventually released her Ginny was breathing heavily, heady with the emotions she'd felt. Powerless to do anything except watch, she tracked his movements as he stood and got dressed in front of her for the last time. As he turned to go he paused and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I love you, Ginny." And then he was gone, his shadow whisking round the corner a split second after him. As for Ginny, the crack that had shot through her heart when Harry had said the same words to her earlier that evening was joined by another, and under the stress of them both her heart broke completely, leaving her broken and weeping on the floor.

xoxoxox

When Ginny entered the common room again in the morning she knew people would be up. She knew they would see her and know. As she stepped through the Portrait hole she saw Harry waiting for her at the bottom of the girls' stairwell. Walking straight up to him she wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he embraced her in turn, whispering to her that it was alright, he didn't need to know. She closed her eyes; in saving Harry from a broken heart she'd permanently destroyed her own and Draco's.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

Many years passed and Ginny learnt to love Harry after a fashion, she bore him several children, all of whom she loved dearly, and she had never strayed from him again. She had blocked Draco completely from her mind and was coping well in this way, at least until she saw him at Platform 9 ¾ . She had been relieved the first time she's seen her eldest, James, off for Draco was not there. But her luck did not hold with Albus. She'd turned to ask Harry something and locked eyes with the very person she'd been trying to forget about for nineteen years. In that moment Ginny knew with a certain amount of dread, that the choice to be unfaithful once more was looming. And Merlin be damned if she knew which way she was going to choose.

**The End**

**A/N:** Well, the idea for this little onseshot came when listening to Rihanna's 'Unfaithful' – hence the title and the lyrics. I hope you enjoyed it, it is (as ever) un-beta'd and written purely for enjoyment. I disclaim and all of that… I would appreciate reviews, critical or otherwise! Thanks for reading!

WishfulWhispers

xXx


End file.
